Jurassic Park Tyrannosaurus battle royale
This is Ishan a.k.a Shall-I's fifth what-if death battle, and also his first battle royale. Description The greatest dino stars of the Jurassic Park franchise are ready to clash! Time to find out who's the ultimate king (or queen) of the dinosaurs! Interlude Wiz : The Jurassic Park franchise is easily the most iconic fiction series featuring dinosaurs. What you get when you bring them into our world. Boomstick : And just imagine this combination : the most iconic dino series AND the most iconic dinosaur! That's right, Tyrannosaurus Rex! Wiz : And today we are putting the franchise's main starring T-Rexes against each other. Rexy, the nostalgic and extremely popular old girl. Boomstick : The Bull T-Rex, the pissed off poppa. Wiz : And the young T-Rex from JP3, the Spinosaurus-fighting sub-adult. Boomstick : He's Wizard and I am Boomstick! Wiz : And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Rexy Wiz : When dinosaur blood was found in mosquito amber fossils, John Hammond got the idea of cloning dinosaurs and creating a dino park known as...you guessed it, Jurassic Park. Boomstick : BUT as you all know, things went horribly wrong when the dinosaurs broke out. Especially considering a freaking T-Rex was in there too! Wiz : This T-Rex's real name was Roberta, but you fans call her...Rexy. Rexy crosses her fence and roars. Boomstick : She spent most of her screen time terrifying the sh*t out of everyone and eating some assholes, but eventually proved she was an anti-hero, not a villian by killing the dreaded raptors. Wiz : That's not the end of it either. 22 years later, she made a grand return in Jurassic World and with help, overthrew the Indominus-Rex. And in Jurassic World : Fallen Kingdom, she was saved from Mt Sibo's eruption alongside the other dinosaurs and eventually, along with them, entered the mainland. Boomstick : Which really makes me concerned about humanity's fate. Rexy roars at a lion, who roars back. Wiz : Being a female T-Rex - females of that species were larger, you know - Rexy is massive. She is about 42 feet long and weighs about 7 tons. Boomstick : Even for her size, she is pretty damn strong! She's easily demolished a car, effortlessly smashed through a Spinosaurus skeleton and during her fight with the I-Rex, she's partially smashed small buildings! Yes, yes, I said ''small'' buildings. In the novel, she's even picked up cars in her jaws and casually flung them into trees! Wiz : Her most impressive feats however are demonstrated when she fought the Indominus. She's grabbed her opponent and flung her around like a ragdoll!!! Don't forget that the I-Rex weighed something like 9 tons. Boomstick : And unlike the real T-Rex, she is quite a sprinter, as shown in that damn awesome chase scene! She can keep up with a car for a short distance, and her top speed has been clocked at about 30 mph. That's 1.5 times faster than the scientificly accurate Tyrannosaurus! Wiz : She's pretty durable too. She's tanked savage attacks from the I-Rex, who could partially demolish a gryosphere and kill an Ankylosaurus and Apatosauruses. And in Fallen Kingdom, Claire Dearing had to apply some effort to pierce her hide with a syringe. Boomtick : Indeed, in that same movie Rexy was tased multiple times and came out fine. You are tempted to tase me, aren't you, Wiz? Wiz : Truthfully, yes. Boomstick : Well, now we are even. Wiz : Perhaps Tyrannosaurus Rex's most terrifying characteristic was its insane bite force. This was of 12,800 pounds. Don't forget that T-Rex had 50 thick, strong 1 foot teeth, built for crushing. This meant that T-Rex could easily crush its adversary's - or helpless prey's - bones with its bite. Rexy is no exception. You can see how easily she can crush humans, raptors and the necks of large dinosaurs. A Carnotaurus charges at Claire, Owen and Franklin, but is unexpectedly ambushed by Rexy, who crushes his neck. Boomstick : Too bad the arms aren't nearly as impressive. Look at them, puny things. Wiz : Don't be fooled, Boomstick. It's now known that T-Rex arms were actually much stronger than they seemed like. They could lift up to 450 pounds each. Boomstick : I see. Also, Rexy's great age means that she is very experienced. Wiz : Right, this can be seen in the several battle scars on her face. With her experience, Rexy proved a formidable opponent for a super hybrid designed to be more powerful than her - the Indominus Rex again. Boomstick : As if all this wasn't deadly enough, T-Rex had expert senses. While Jurassic Park doesn't show the binocular vision, we can safely say that Rexy has the strong sense of smell. Sadly, it's not nearly as strong as that of a real T-Rex, but I guess that would mean Alan Grant would have been pretty much finished when Rexy's nose touched his hat. Wiz : Speaking of Rexy's limits, like Boomstick said, Rexy and the other JP T-Rexes don't exactly have the superb eyesight of their real life counterparts. And while her arms are certainly stronger than they look, they still aren't much help in battle, other than stabilization. Boomstick : While her age has gifted her with experience, it's also worn her down. Wiz : That's right, she was almost killed by the I-Rex, and the job would have been finished if Blue hadn't intervened. Plus, being a T-Rex, she's not the kind of creature who can quickly jump to her feet after falling or show great agility and athletism. Not only that, but she, for some reason gets easily distracted or led to something with flares. Boomstick : But there's a good reason she's considered the icon of the JP franchise...and the queen of Isla Nublar. Rexy roars over Isla Nublar. Bull T-Rex Wiz : 4 years after the Jurassic Park incident, another dinosaur island was discovered. It was called Site B, or rather Isla Sorna. Boomstick : The original experiments had been done here, but due to a storm, all the dinosaurs broke free before they could be contained, and formed their own huge dino ecosystem, something that sounds even more crazy and dangerous than a dinosaur park. One would assume you would learn something from the original disaster. Wiz : Instead, two parties of people ventured onto this place, one to gather footage for a documentary and the other to hunt for trophies. Boomstick : Too bad the latters really screwed up. They trapped a baby T-Rex to lure in not one, but both of its parents, who needless to say were madder than a hippo that has been jabbed with a needle. Wiz : As you may expect, things didn't go too well, and everybody fell in sea-deep trouble. Malcolm : Mommy's very angry. Boomstick : Seems bad? Ha! It got even worse after the idiot Peter Ludlow took the Bull T-Rex to San Diego. Wiz : That's right. The dinosaur broke loose and rampaged through the city. Boomstick : Godzilla style! Fortunately, good old Poppa got his kid back, who ate Ludlow. And then they were sent back to Sorna, never to be disturbed by pesky humans again. Hammond : These creatures require our absence to survive, not our help. And if we could only step aside and trust in nature, life will find a way. Wiz : The Bull T-Rex is quite a huge theropod, stretching about 40 feet in length and weighing about 6 tons. Boomstick : Just like old Rexy, or any other T-Rex for that matter, he's got awesome strength! He was able to easily destroy a trailer and shove part of it off a cliff. Not only that, but he's also ravaged some streets of San Diego, easily flipped cars into the air, tore apart an SUV and smashed a bus beyond use. Wiz : Like the other InGen T-Rexes he can run up to 30 miles per hour and was able to catch up with that bus Boomstick mentioned. Boomstick : The Bull Tyrannosaurus is considerably durable too. Bullets didn't do much against him, and an overdose of concentrated carfentile only knocked him unconscious. I guess that's one of the reasons you do not wanna Ness with him. Especially when he's looking for his calf...who is with you. I mean, look at how, uh, Daddy's very angry. Ian Malcolm, Sarah and Nick look back to see the Bull T-Rex, who roars. He then peeps closer to the trailer window and roars again. Wiz : And he too, like Rexy has a 12,800 pound bite, those not-so-weak arms and decent sense of smell. Boomstick : But then, not-so-good vision is also something he shared with Rexy. Wiz : His arms too may be strong, but aren't very useful in battle. Nor is he all that agile and athletic, or can get up quickly after a fall. Boomstick : But it's no surprise that you wouldn't want to be the one with the young of a terrifying T-Rex. Especially when he has an equally angry mate. The Bull T-Rex roars over San Diego. JP3 T-Rex Wiz : Four more years after the Isla Sorna disaster, another reason came up to visit the second island filled with dinosaurs. Which was declared illegal, by the way. Boomstick : Man, talk about never learning anything, dammit! Wiz : Well, this time it was pretty justified, Boomstick. A divorced couple's son had got stranded on Isla Sorna for eight weeks - Boomstick : Wait, wait, wait, wait, EIGHT WEEKS?!? Wiz : - and the parents tricked one of the franchise's most popular protagonists Alan Grant the paleontologist into accompanying them. Boomstick : AND things got bad...again. Wiz : Indeed, but this time T-Rex was the underdog. A massive 60 foot Spinosaurus was on top of the game here. Eric : Be careful with that. T-Rex. It sacres some of the smaller ones away but attracts one really big one with the fin. Boomstick : The poor unfortunate Tyrannosaurus in the area of the film wasn't even fully-grown when he chased the protagonists and got into a clash of the titans with the Spinosaurus, which didn't go very well for him. At all. The Spinosaurus roars in victory over the dead sub-adult Tyrannosaurus. Wiz : Being a sub-adult, this T-Rex is a little smaller than an adult T-Rex, at 37 feet long and around 5.5 tons in weight. Boomstick : Don't be fooled though! That's still big enough to make him strong enough to pull a Spinosaurus about twice his weight to the forest floor and drag him around as long as the latter is on his feet. Wiz : Agreed. Members of the tyrannosaurid family changed drastically in structure as they grew from lean and fast to muscular and strong. As this Tyrannosaurus Rex is nearly fully-grown, he's just as stocky as an adult T-Rex. Boomstick : But that also means he isn't any faster than a fully-grown T-Rex. 30 mph is still pretty fast though. Wiz : Since he's an adolescent, he doesn't have a fully-strenthened bite force, but it isn't that far off. Let's estimate it at about 5 tons, or 10,000 pounds. Boomstick : And once again, he has a decent sense of smell and surprisingly strong arms. Man, this is getting boring. Wiz : Although being almost fully-grown means this Tyrannosaurus is one powerful theropod, he's definitely not perfect. He again has that motion-based vision. Boomstick : Plus, like we said, he still isn't as big and strong as a mature T-Rex and doesn't have quite the same bite force. Wiz : His age means he isn't fully experienced, although that's actually by comparison to an adult, seeing he does live and hunt on a busy and dangerous dinosaur island. Not only that, but he doesn't seem to be all that durable for a Tyrannosaurus Rex, seeing he had his naturally robust neck twisted and snapped by a Spinosaurus, which only has 2-2.5 tons of bite force, a long, thin snout and conical teeth, although yes, Spino had to sharply bend his neck to do so. Boomstick : But don't underestimate this T-Rex just because of his age and fate. I mean, you wouldn't like to meet him after all, would you? Alan : Nobody. Move. A muscle. T-Rex : ROAR! Everybody turns and dashes for their lives while Alan sighs in exasperation. Intermission Wiz : All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : It's time for a death battle!!! Death battle (Partially done) The volcano Mt Sibo on Isla Nublar had erupted. The island was now shrouded in heavy smoke and flames. A boat was sailing away from the island. It was carrying...dinosaurs. People like Claire Dearing, Owen Grady, Zia and Franklin had decided to save as many dinos as possible from the volcanic apocalypse. Just then, the boat's radar detected a piece of land not too far away. Zia went over the message and ran to Claire and Owen. Zia : Listen, according to the radar, there's another small island only 87 miles southwest of this island. Claire and Owen peered with interest. Zia : Upon further inspection I realized...there are dinosaurs there too. The two others gaped in astonishment. Then they looked at each other. Claire : You are thinking what I am thinking? Owen : Well, I can't say no. The boat eventually boarded at the shore of Isla Sorna. All the dinosaurs stomped out onto their new, safe home. And one particular dinosaur's foot stomped on the ground, followed by a familiar - ??? : ROOAARRRR!!! On the island, life was going on normally (or at least what was normal for a dinosaur dominated island). Hoards of dinos gathered at a waterhole, raptors chased their prey and Stegosauruses browsed on bushes. But one place was particularly appealing. A herd of Parasaurolophuses was racing from a clearing in a hurry. As they all evacuated the clearing, the Cera entered it...to behold a Tyrannosaurus Rex feasing on one unfortunate Parasaurolophus. He was pista green in colour and not yet fully grown. He was to be disturbed though. As he leaned over to take his next bite, he heard a loud roar near him. It just like his own roar, only deeper. The JP3 T-Rex apprehensively looked up to see another Tyrannosaurus. This one was also green, but a significantly darker shade. He was also a bit bigger. It was the Bull T-Rex. He was hungry. Now he could avoid hunting and just snag this readymade kill after a fight with this smaller rival, who in turn was determined to keep his food. They roared at each other. Then a third roar was heard from the left of the two male T-Rexes. It was higher than theirs, but every bit as loud. The Bull and JP3 looked at the source of the sound. A huge foot stomped on the ground. Its owner was even larger than the Bull and dust brown in colour - a clear female. She wasn't any female T-Rex either. She was none other than Rexy. Rexy roared loudly again while taking a quick glance around. She had been sent unexpectedly to a new place, and would have to find a new territory. This was the perfect spot. She was aware that she would have to add to her collection of years of fighting experience first, of course. The males roared at this new threat then glared at each other. All three T-Rexes got into a fighting stance while roaring. It was each one for itself. Fight! Conclusion Advantages and disadvantages Polls Note : It turns out that 'Buck T-Rex' is just another nickname for the bull. In your mind, replace the 'buck' in these polls with 'JP3 T-Rex'. But please DO NOT edit the polls. They would start all over again. Who are you rooting for? Rexy Bull Buck Who do you think would win? Rexy Bull Buck Anyone Rexy or Bull Rexy or Buck Bull or Buck Can't decide Trivia Next time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Category:Battle Royales Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Jurassic World vs Jurassic Park' Themed Death Battles Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:"Lizard" Themed Death Battles Category:“Movie Monster” themed Death Battles Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles Category:Work in progress Category:Clones themed Death Battle